poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going Wild Force Part 1
Going Wild Force Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Gravity Falls, Oregon about to be polluted, the Pirate Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers must be ready to stop any evil orgs or beast conquering it. Plot Ford and Stanley thinking about Dipper and Mabel/The Rangers started training One day at the Pirate Tavern, Ford and Stanley Pines were starting to think about their grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. As for Captain Emmet and his crew, they started their training. Captain Whiskers realized about Gravity Falls/Brining back more evil to grow As for Captain Whiskers, he realized that Gravity Falls, Oregon was their home. Soon, he resurrected and revived Master Org, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok, Onikage, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, Scorch, and Snapper. The Resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters warning the Rangers/Returning to the modern day Then, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, and Master Guin appeared as they warned the Rangers about the upcoming threat in Gravity Falls at the 21st Century. So, Emmett and his crew took action along with their allies to put a stop to it. Arriving at Gravity Falls/Meeting some old friends, the Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers At last, they came to the Mystery Shack and met with Ford and Stanley's grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel along with some old friends, Old Man McGucket, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, Waddles, Melody, Pacifica's parents, Presston and Priscilla, Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson. Just then, the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers arrived along with their allies. Ford and Stanley seeing Dipper and Mabel again/A group hug from the gang With everyone getting well aquatinted, Ford and Stanley were very happy to see Dipper and Mabel again since last summer. Soon, the gang came together for a special group hug. Making a deal with Master Org and Dai Shi/Preparing to pollute Gravity Falls Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers made a deal with Master Org and Dai Shi in exchange for revenge. At last, they begin their evil plan by creating pollution to Gravity Falls. Putrids and Rinshi started attacking/The Rangers fought them off Suddenly, Putrids and Rinshi started attacking as the Rangers tried to fight them off. Dipper and Mabel give them a hand/The Gravity Falls gang joined in Then, Dipper and Mabel along with the Gravity Falls gang help the Rangers and Ford and Stanley fight back against the foot soldiers. It was quite a team effort, Stan and Ford were impressed of Dipper and Mabel's courage. Capturing Dipper, Mabel, and their friends one by one including Ford and Stanley After that, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were captured one by one including Ford and Stanley. Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi's plan for Gravity Fall's pollution However, Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi reveal their plan for Gravity Fall's massive pollution. Rangers Pirate Force Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Princess Shayla *Animus *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Master Mao *Mater Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Flit *Fran *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles Civilians *Melody *Presston and Priscilla Northwest *Bud Gleeful *Tambry *Lee *Nate *Thompson Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Master Org *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok *Onikage *Dai Shi *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja *Scorch *Snapper Trivia * Transcript *Going Wild Force Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5